Fear of Change
by jamiexh
Summary: Sophia's fear of flipping may come to an end.
1. The Change

Fear of Change  
  
Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me. It belongs to UPN I think. Please don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
Spoilers: Legend of Lenore  
  
Shippers: Sophia/Luke possible Ruby/ John in later chapter if wanted  
  
Summery: Sophia's fear of flipping may come to an end.  
  
  
  
Hunger. Anger. Fear. This is way too much for me to handle. These hormones are way too much. I can see my eyes glowing in the mirror. I can feel the wolf inside of me trying to claw its way out. It's scary. I'm too afraid to flip. My father keeps telling me that flipping is bad. I want to flip, but yet I don't. As I watched Luke flip in the woods that day it made me kinda wanna try it. The woods are calling to me. My destiny wants me to change. I don't know. I'm scared. I gotta get help. I leave my house to go to the woods, where Luke and me always meet. I gotta calm down. I gotta beat this. I see Luke there. I start to wonder weather he really like me. Presley had said, "Once you flip, the mystery is gone and so is he." Damn why does he have to be so hot and confusing. I gotta leave before he sees me. I start to run towards the lake. The wolf is too strong. I fall to the ground. My eyes are glowing again. I'm flipping. I can see my hands change into claws. I feel the rest of my body changing. I try to adjust to the feeling of my new wolf body. O shit, I heard someone coming. I want to go but I'm frozen with fear. Who comes to the clearing but Luke.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Please review. Tell me if you want me to continue. Tell me if I suck. Flames are accepted. Any suggestions/comments? 


	2. News Spreads Quickly

Fear of Change  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Shippers: Sophia/Luke maybe Ruby/John in later chapters  
  
Spoilers: If These Wolves Could Talk  
  
Author's Note: The R rating is for room to create. The story may become R later; as of right now I think it is PG-13.  
  
1 Luke's POV  
  
I thought I heard something in the woods. Must have been nothing. I'm thinking about what I did to Sophia earlier. I feel bad about throwing Scott and grabbing her. I mean its not that I own her. I hear something now. I rush toward the lake where the sound is coming from. There it is. A white wolf. It smells like Sophia. So Sophia's destiny is to be the mate of the alpha. Who would have thought a half-breed be the mate of the Alpha. This means I gotta be the Alpha. I think its Sophia, it could be my sister, Ruby. I heard Kanin let her free from that cage. "Sophia? Is that you?" The wolf ran. Its gotta be Sophia. Well what do you know? Sophia flipped into a white wolf. I gotta tell Mom about the new member of the pack.  
  
  
  
Vivian Cates was holding a meeting with some of the member of the pack. Namely Sherman, Tyler, and Matthew Donner. They were talking about the Ruby situation. "Ruby's gone, Kanin let her go," Tyler said. "Now what do we do, Sherman asked Vivian. "Ruby is probably somewhere by Kanin, " Vivian said, "So Matthew you look out for Ruby." "Will do, but we have to worry about Kanin now, he said he had wolf's blood in him by that crazy guy, Arthur," said Donner. Luke then walked in. "Luke didn't I tell you about walking in on meetings, I know if I told you once-". Luke cut Vivian off, "I got news that concerns the whole pack". Sherman said, " Let the boy talk."  
  
"Maybe I should go," said Donner. "No stay, this concerns you too Sheriff, the pack has a new member, and it's a white wolf." "Who is the new wolf, Luke," Vivian said. "The new white wolf and newest member of the pack is no one else, but own sheriff's daughter, Sophia." 


	3. Confrontation

Fear of Change  
  
Disclaimer: If it were mine, there would be more episodes.  
  
Shippers: Sophia/Luke, Ruby/John (later chapters don't worry they'll come in)  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Tell me what you think of the story, if there is anything I should change, any suggestions/ comments or any thing I need to clear up.  
  
  
  
"WHAT", Donner said. "It's true I saw a white wolf and knew it was her," Luke said in reply. "My daughter has not and will never flip." "Believe it Sheriff, your daughter flipped and is now the mate of the Alpha." "I don't have to take this," Donner left with that. "Is Sophia really a white wolf, Luke," Vivian asked. "She is Mom." "Fine then, now this meeting has two problems: Ruby and Sophia." Vivian was not happy about this. Tyler said, "Look Donner said he'd look out for Ruby, Sherman why don't you take care of Sophia." "What do you mean, take care of Sophia, what do you want me to do," Sherman asked. Vivian responded, "Introduce her to her destiny."  
  
1 Sophia's POV  
  
Luke knew it was me. I can't believe it. How could he have known? Of course my scent, he knows my scent. In the woods when he knew it was me, my heart skipped a beat. I did the only thing I could think of. Run. I ran home and got in through my open window. I then changed back and got into my nightclothes. Hopefully my father wouldn't know that I flipped. Then I heard him come in. Midnight, he's home late. He was probably at a meeting with the main members of the pack, my pack. O God that sounds weird. I wonder why they consider him a main member of the pack. He hasn't flipped in sixteen years. Flipping that was interesting. I think I kinda like being a wolf. "Sophia is everything okay," Matthew Donner asked as he entered the room. "Yea, everything is fine, Dad." "You sure there isn't any thing you want to tell me?" "I'm sure, Goodnight Dad."  
  
2 John Kanin's POV  
  
Ever since that weirdo put wolf's blood in me, I feel different. I feel stronger. I think it is a good thing I let my friend, that white wolf go. You know I still think the whole town is in a cult or something. Even Sheriff Donner seems to be in on it. Everyone I meet seems to be in it except Sophia Donner. Maybe she'll tell me what's going on. I know she knows and somehow she is involved. I wonder this as I sit in my chair at home. Then all of a sudden, the same white wolf that I freed earlier came in. 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Fear of Change  
  
Disclaimer: Mine only in dreams, the actually owners are UPN.  
  
Shippers: Luke/Sophia, Ruby/John  
  
Spoilers: Legend of Lenore and If These Wolves Could Talk  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Remember flames are accepted though. This is my second fan fiction that I wrote (well the first one wasn't really a fanfic, it was a song with a twist). O well with that said on with the story.  
  
  
  
The wolf that came into Kanin's room had started to change back into a person. Kanin, picked up the phone as to call the police or animal control or something, he wasn't sure what. "Don't be afraid, John." He recognized the voice but wasn't sure who it was. He looked back at the wolf and saw that it was no longer a wolf, but his long lost love, Ruby, standing there in his room naked. "Ruby, what happened to the wolf?" "I am the wolf, John." "What you mean?" "You are kinda right, when you thought all the town was involved in a cult. But it's not a cult. The people that live on the hill are skin walkers, shape shifters. They have to natures, wolf and human." "So what about the rest of the town." "The rest are just normal people. Many members of the police force and government officials are also skin walkers." "So Tyler, Donner, and Vivian Cates are in on this too." " They are the main members of the pack. Vivian is the Alpha, Tyler, Sherman, and Donner are just important members, and are all looking for me." "What about Donner's daughter Sophia?" "I don't know she is only a half-breed; her mother was human, before Sophia was born Donner never flipped. He would not flip. He wants his daughter to be human. That is unlikely though." "Why?" "Sophia flipped, last night."  
  
1 Sophia's POV  
  
Things are different in school now. I feel like I don't belong with the people I hang out with any more. I'm a wolf now. I belong with the people on the hill. O look there is Luke Cates. The bastard, that knows I flipped, and slept with Presley. I think Presley was right, after I flipped; the mystery was gone and so was he. O shit here he comes. "Hey Sophia." "What no gang with you this time." "Sophia, listen I know you flipped." "I know that, I was there remember." "Look your different now and you have to follow a new set of rules." "Rules, you follow rules." "Sophia listen, your life is not in your hands any more. You belong to the pack now, and the pack chooses your life for you." Just then Sherman came in. "Is there a problem, here?" "No Mr. Blackstone," answered Luke. Luke then left. "Sophia, come with me to my office. Last night I heard you flipped congratulations." "You are now one of the pack. Luke told us that you are a white wolf. Hopefully you wont be as much trouble as Ruby." "Listen Mr. Blackstone, I never asked for any of this, yesterday I was normal, fighting the change and today I'm a wolf. I can't win." "As true as that may be you still flipped and now you are the mate of the Alpha. Your father was a strong wolf and you shall be too." "My father doesn't know I flipped." "Yes he does. He was there when Luke told us. Your classes have been changed, instead of a free 5th period; you have me for pack education. Good day Sophia." 


	5. Questions and Answers

Fear of Change  
  
Disclaimer: Yea there all mine *wakes up* "O what, huh, damn they belong 2 UPN"  
  
Shippers: Luke/Sophia, Ruby/John  
  
1 Sean's POV  
  
I've always liked Sophia. Now she is the Alpha female. Who woulda thought a half-breed could do that. I've always secretly had a crush on Sophia. Nothing too obvious. Don't want Luke to know it. He'd kill me. He already seems to think Sophia is his. He plays this role, like he is the Alpha or soon to be Alpha. Well maybe I wanna be the Alpha male.  
  
2 Sophia's POV  
  
I have to give up a free because I flipped. This doesn't make any fucking sense. Now I had to go to the "special Bio class". Mr. Blackstone wants to introduce me to my destiny. Want do I care about destiny. My father didn't care why should I. This is already taking control of my life.  
  
Donner's POV  
  
Why did Sophia hide this from me? Why did she lie to me about flipping? I don't understand why she didn't just tell me. Is she afraid she would disappoint me? I want to know why she didn't tell me. "Is anything wrong Sheriff," asked Molly, the Deputy. I answered her, "Yes, Sophia."  
  
In Sherman's fifth period, "Bio" class, he was explaining that when an Alpha female comes along, the males try to claim her so they can be the Alpha male. "When a white wolf comes along, don't be surprised to find several young wolf fighting over her." Sophia thought to herself, does this mean that people are actually going to fight over a half-breed.  
  
When Sophia returned home from work that day to her surprise her father there waiting for her. "Why didn't you tell me you flipped?" "Because you wouldn't understand." "What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" "O, come on, dad, you haven't flipped in sixteen years, you fell in love with a human, you tried to keep me from flipping, you really think you would understand?"  
  
"Well its worst that you lied to me." "So what?" "Sophia where do you think your going?" "Out." With that Sophia slammed the door shut. Donner dialed a number on the phone. "Hey I need help with Sophia, Luke was right she flipped."  
  
Out in the woods Sophia flipped into the wolf. Just then Luke and Sean came into the clearing. Noticing Sophia both flipped. Luke tried to claim Sophia as his but Sean wouldn't let him. With that they both began to fight.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not really sure where I wanna go with this. I have a feeling I know what I'm gonna do but there is room for suggestions. Also John will not flip (can c some of my readers probably left), for the record, he just will be stronger. I'm just surprised no one called me evil yet 4 leaving you hanging with this cliffhangers. O well more to come of this story. 


	6. Battle, Blackmail, and Sex

Fear of Change  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
Shippers: Luke/Sophia, Ruby/John  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. High School Freshman year stinks, especially in Honors classes. Whoever said high school was the best time of your life lied.  
  
Sophia's POV  
  
I watch them circle. They look like they're about to fight. Suddenly Sean lunges at Luke. He scratches Luke's body. The fight goes on and it looks like Sean going to win. Then Luke attacks. Luke played dumb; he tired Sean out and then killed him. At the end of the battle I just look at Sean's dead body lying on the ground.  
  
Luke's POV  
  
I look at Sophia just watching the dead body of my former best friend. I killed my best friend for her. Or did I. Did I do it for her? Or just myself? O well, I gotta claim my prize.  
  
  
  
Kanin's POV  
  
I know that I'm off duty tonight, but the Sheriff's gonna pay. He lied to me for months about this place. I walk into the Police station. Molly is there. "Hey, John can I help you?" "Yea is sheriff Donner there?" "Yes he's in his office." I walk into Donner's office. "Hey, John what can I do for you?" "You lied to me." "Bout what?" "Everything, this town, it's people, everything." "What are you talking about?" "Shape shifters, Skin walkers, whatever you want to call them." "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Yes, you do cause your one of them." "Maybe you should take a vacation, John." "Don't play dumb with me, Sheriff. I've seen one of them change. I saw Ruby change and she told me everything." "So Ruby's with you?" "Yea she with me."  
  
Luke and Sophia are walking in the woods. Luke turned to Sophia. "You know that I won the right over you." "Yea, I know." "Then you know I own you." "Unfortunately I do. I don't like that the flip is controlling my life." "You don't have a choice." With that he grabbed her, and they started to make out. He laid her down the ground and started to remove her clothes and his own.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
When John returned home that night. Ruby was lying on the bed naked waiting for him.  
  
Vivian was having another one of her pack meetings. She was talking about her favorite topic: Ruby. Just then Donner came in. "Ruby's with Kanin." "What?" "He came in my office and told me that he knows about us and that Ruby told him."  
  
Author's Note: First off, I am 15 I am not gonna write porn. Besides you can use your imagination for that. Now that's settled review. I have 10 reviews and other have at least 20. I know I'm not the best writer, but come on. I'm a first time writer and am liable to stop writing without reviews. Come one I think I have one more chapter left. Remember flames are accepted. 


	7. Conclusion

Fear of Change  
  
Disclaimer: not mine blah blah blah  
  
Shippers: Sophia/Luke and John/ Ruby  
  
Authors Note: Thanks 4 all the feedback and reviews. Thanks for the flames too. I'm new at this. I need to know what I was doing wrong. As for the length of the fic I didn't notice how short it was until I looked at it on Fanfiction.net. To me it looks about a decent size cause it took up 1 and half pages on Microsoft word. O and as for the wait, sorry bout that. The marking period just closed and I had finals. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
In the meeting with the head of the pack. They now had to put an end to the John problem.  
  
"Why don't we just kill him?" said Tyler.  
  
"No, I will mot deal with a homicide," said Donner.  
  
"Wait, Matt, does he know about the secret of Wolf Lake." said Sherman.  
  
"Yea, and he loves Ruby and Ruby loves him," said Donner.  
  
"Then there is only one thing, left to do, confront him." said Vivian.  
  
"Why confront him?" asked Tyler.  
  
"Because if they really love each other than they should be together. You are dismissed," said Vivian.  
  
"Wait Matt."  
  
"Yea, V."  
  
"What I said goes for Sophia and Luke."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sophia and Luke love each other and I want you to give Sophia your blessing."  
  
"Ok"  
  
John walked into work the next day. Donner then approached him.  
  
"Go with Ruby to this address at this time if you want to know the truth."  
  
Luke and Sophia were in their "Special Bio" class. At the end of class, Mr. Blackstone approached them.  
  
"Luke, Sophia, Vivian wants you two at the meeting tonight."  
  
  
  
At the meeting later. Vivian, Sherman, Tyler, Donner, Sophia, Luke, John, and Ruby were all there. Ruby was nervous that she would have to go back with Tyler and she sat really close to John. Sophia and Luke sat together and they didn't know what to think. Vivian then started the meeting.  
  
"John, I'm sure Ruby told you everything about Wolf Lake. "  
  
"She did."  
  
"Everything she said was true. Now do you love her?"  
  
"With all my heart and soul."  
  
"Ruby, do you love John?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then you two should be together."  
  
Tyler then cut in, "But Ruby and I are married."  
  
Vivian answered him, "I'll get your marriage annulled, and John and Ruby the both of you can now never leave Wolf Lake because of the secret and the pack."  
  
She continued," Now as for Luke and Sophia. I know that you both love each other. Did you both choose each other as a mate?"  
  
Luke answered, "I chose Sophia but Sophia wants her father's approval before she chooses me, which I told her may never happen."  
  
Donner then said," Sophia you have my permission to be with Luke."  
  
Sophia said, "Everything is settled then."  
  
Vivian ended, "Looks like everything is as it should be."  
  
The End 


End file.
